How to Court a Queen
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: 'There is no need to name this.' She had said. What a patoot Bubblegum had been for believing this to be true.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: And so the sequel begins. If you haven't read How to Kiss a Princess I don't think it's necessary to read before this one.

This has a bit more Finn in it. But he will not be a main character.

If there is anything anyone wants to see in particular just let me know and I'll try my best to fit it in (in this fic or a separate one).

So far this fic is planned to have 5 chapters (maybe more).

That's all for now. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

The night sky was an unnatural shade of burnt orange. No moon was visible, just the residue of light it produced from behind a heavy blanket of smog.

This had been the world Marceline was born into, a world already in ruin.

Her father had seen fit to abandon her in such a world.

That was not true entirely true.

He had left her in the care of one man, Simon Petrikov.

The reason?

Marceline did not need to ask. It was irrelevant to her. The only thing that mattered was that her father, the Lord of Evil, wasn't there.

He had not seen the creatures that had been born out of the mutagenic winter the Great War had created.

He didn't see the fight of a young girl to stay alive as she also tried to keep her companion from loosing himself.

He had not seen anything.

Chaos at that time was in abundance, a smorgasbord for him to feed off of. Perhaps he had thrown his daughter into such a world in hopes she too would learn to embrace the chaos, as he had.

She hadn't.

And it was Simon who had kept her safe from that life.

She owed him more than anyone could know, and that was why, "You don't have to be so mean to him every time. He's harmless."

"Marceline, he was in my bed, trying to lick me of all things."

Bubblegum was just getting ready for bed, when they began to discuss the day's events.

Marceline was relaxing in the air, content. She was happy to see the Princess had _finally_ taken to wearing her shirt from so long ago.

"I've done both of those things and you never complained."

It was true, but, "That's different!" Bubblegum was growing more flustered. How did Marceline not understand what she had to go through with the Ice King's constant advances?

Yes, she knew of Marceline's past with the King. But that certainly did not make it okay for her to excuse his behavior.

"Look isn't there a gentler way you could let him down?" Bubblegum was not very good at 'letting people down easy'. She had unintentionally led her hero on for years before finally deciding enough was enough.

It had not been the first time or the last that she would mishandle an admirer.

"Let him down gently, how exactly?" She turned to face the Vampire with a huff.

Marceline felt herself growing impatient at the pink girl's sudden change in attitude, "How about the truth, that you're dating me?"

"Not again with this! I thought you said it didn't matter if I-."

There was no need to continue.

The spark had been lit.

"But that doesn't make it okay to date random suitors when asked!"

"I don't date!"

They fought often like this on various topics.

Luckily, Bubblegum lived in the highest tower and so no one had ever heard them. She was glad, for after their arguments they would always reconcile. Doing things most Princesses only dared whisper bout to one another behind closed doors.

And in the end, everything always seemed alright.

Their relationship had survived the return of Ash, a mysterious candy person explosion murder case, being attacked by wolves and so much more.

They had even gone their separate ways quite a few times, due to one thing or another.

Only to be pulled back into each others arms.

The only way Bubblegum could think to explain it, if she was ever asked. They were like two objects, tied together by elastic. The farther apart the two were pulled away from one another the harder they would snap back.

But one could not discount the damage that occurred when they collided.

They continued their argument, coming to an impasse.

This is how it always ended, with every little 'fault' being rehashed, but no conclusion to be had, "You know what, I'm done. Do what you want." Marceline floated past.

Bubblegum followed her, trying to get the last word in, "I will! Like I need your approval anyway."

The Queen had recently begun to doubt if their relationship was worth the emotional exhaustion. She had thought she could be patient, as the Princess began to understand her feelings.

But that was 2 years ago.

And with everything they had been though and done. Marceline wouldn't put it past the Princess to one day put her aside for good, as she had done to all of the others who tried to win her affection.

They both stood in the doorway that led out into the hallway.

The scene was familiar, one replay so many times before.

No, things could not go on like this.

Perhaps Marceline had made a mistake. The kind of mistake one had to make before they could really understand it, "Even if this would work itself out and we got back together, I hate always ending and starting things on your terms. And being the one to have to make up with you, you aren't always right."

Bubblegum did not speak. She was not mad at this accusation, knowing well where this was headed.

And part of her agreed or at the very least understood.

"So that's why I don't want to see you again." Marceline laughed a bit at the realization, "I can't even properly break up with you because, I suppose, we weren't even dating to begin with."

Was this serious? It had never been in the past. But something in the Vampire's eyes made the Princess realize it was.

Catching those eyes, Bubblegum's own turned away.

Red eyes held a pain that she knew she was fully responsible for.

In frustration, the Princess had wanted to see this girl fall victim to her venomous words, moments earlier. But now, when she actually saw the damage, she couldn't bare it.

You can't have your cake and eat it too, such a horrifyingly accurate phrase.

Marceline knew why Bubblegum's head had fallen. With a gentle hand she raised it to meet her own.

And like so many times before, they kissed. It was something so familiar and comforting.

A well trained dance, passionate but controlled.

The kiss was free of any bitterness they had just exchanged.

Marceline was first to pull away, but only slightly, watching serenely as blue eyes open.

Taking in everything she could.

They did not move.

Bubblegum spoke within the distance, a whisper. It was all that was needed. Her words notably less hostile, "A kiss is not a very good start 'not seeing each other'."

"It's a kiss goodbye."

Was it really?

Marceline turned away from her. In that moment something became clear to the Candy Kingdom's Princess.

It should have been clear long before.

This goodbye was different from all the other times.

Marceline might, truly, never return. A horrible knot formed in Bubblegum's chest as she watched the vampire float off.

Unbeknownst to them, a renowned human & dog duo had earlier rounded the corner. Only to fall back into the shadows, both trying to make sense of what they had seen.


	2. Adventure Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" A high pitch shriek rang though the passageway.

Marceline had bumped into someone's back, startling them. She had been lost in thought, unaware of her surroundings.

"Finn?"

The boy in question turned around, surprised to see the vampire there. Well he knew she was there just not _there_, "Oh Marceline." He shifted awkwardly as his surprise settled and he remembered what he had just witnessed his friend doing, "We were just, you know, chillen'. And minding out own beeznas."

He was trying way too hard and Marceline read him as easy as a picture book, "You saw Bonni and me kiss, didn't you?"

The 15 year old did not miss a beat, "Ya" He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at being caught. But he did not let that stop him for long, "What gives, I thought you guys hated each other? Then BAM tier 2!"

Finn had been dating Flame Princess for quite some time. Even if he didn't 'like like' Bubblegum anymore, you never really forget your first love.

Marceline decided to ease his heart, "You misunderstand. We're just friends… if anything. It was a kiss goodbye."

It wasn't completely dishonest.

Finn looked confused. He had never seen _such_ a kiss goodbye before.

"You wouldn't understand."

Suddenly it hit the younger boy, "Oh word, girl stuff, got it." He nodded, making sense of Marceline's words as best he could.

Completely missing the look Marceline threw at him.

But Jake didn't, "Uh Finn, maybe you should deliver that message to PB. It seemed urgent." He thought for a moment, "But knock first, it's late, she may want to be left alone."

That was not the real reason he had told Finn to knock. If his hunch was correct the Bubblegum Princess would not be in the mood to take guests.

No matter how he acted at times, Jake was wise. Or perhaps better at reading situations then his younger brother. In this case he had an unfair advantage, knowledge Finn was not privy to.

"Oh, ya." Finn looked down at the letter in his hand, "Well, later Marcy." He walked off happily in the direction of the Princess's room and out of site.

The two left behind watched him go.

Marceline turned back to Jake only to realize he had been staring at her, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. That was_ not_ a goodbye kiss."

"It was." Marceline tried.

"Lady told me everything."

"Lady knows! Who…? Bon" There was nothing Bubblegum would not share with her closest friend, Lady. However, because she had been so insistent on keeping their affair hidden, it came as a bit of a shock she would tell anyone at all.

Jake grinned.

A deep purple rose on pale cheeks, "Look. It may have been more than_ just_ a friendly peck, but it really was a kiss goodbye. I, uhh, broke things off with her. It was getting too complicated. She doesn't love me anyway."

She tried to smile, to look happy, send a feel that all was for the best. But she could feel the way her face moved, unnatural and strained; it was probably not at all convincing.

It wasn't.

Jake stretched up to the sky, to face Marceline properly, "Doesn't love you? Look it may be none of my business, but that's not the impression someone would get from seeing the way she looks at you."

Marceline focused on the castle floor, meditating on his words.

Jake continued, "I don't know how you do it but you bring out different sides of her, that don't even seem like her at times, both for good and bad."

Red eyes looked to her friend.

Was this true?

"I don't know what happened and you know. That's your biz. But just telling you, I think both of you aren't going to just be able to walk away so simply."

"Thank you." She allowed herself to smile, truly grateful for the shape shifter's words. Then curiosity took hold, "What did Bonnibel tell Lady about me?"

Jake crossed his arms giving her a wink, "That you made it up to tier 15."

"I see…wait what?!" This got her attention. Marceline was mortified but at the same time wanted to know more, "Glob, what did she say?"

Jake grabbed his belly, letting out a deep laugh, "Nha, just kidding. She didn't say anything like that. But I'm nosy and now I knows."

This took a while to set in.

"Why you!" Jake did not even shrink away from her fury, "I liked it better when you were afraid of me."

Jake continued his well natured play when a portal suddenly opened from behind the vampire. This stopped him cold, stepping back away from it.

Marceline assumed it had been her he had finally decided to be fearful of, until a familiar voice flooded out from behind her, "There you are O' Vampire Queen."

The voice was playful yet harsh. Like scolding a child you had long become impatient with.

She recognized it immediately, turning around to confront the voice's holder, "K-"

A hand wrapping itself over her mouth, deciding that there would be no conversation.

Eyes wide, Marceline listened as the other Vampire began to speak, "You're needed. In your absence many of your followers have begun to talk of, well … 'terrible things'."

"Marceline!" Seeing his friend in danger, Jake grew large, more intimidating, "Let her go blood sucking scum!"

But with a vicious 'hiss' from the mysterious vampire woman, Jake instinctively hid away. Shielding himself from those teeth. The vampire pushed him away for good measure before pulling the flailing Queen with her though the portal.

It closed behind.

Jake picked himself up, gaining his bearings, "Oh my Glob" He ran to where he knew Finn would be, throwing open the door with a bang.

He found Finn kneeling in front of where the Princess sat. They both turned to look at the intruder, stunned.

"Jake?"

Finn got up, "Dude, the Princess isn't feeling well, be a bit quieter."

"Marceline's been vampire-nabbed!" He screamed disregarding his brother's call for quiet entirely.

Bubblegum stiffened noticeably at the name.

"Haha. Very funny Jake, is this payback for the prank I pulled on you?"

Jake walked forward, shaking him, "No no no! Man there was a vampire, she was mad scary. And talk of bad things happening. Then she took Marceline away somewhere, through a portal."

Realizing Finn still did not believe him he turned to Bubblegum only to find she was not in her seat. She had risen from her chair and walked toward a bookshelf at the far corner of her room.

Finn heard her movie, "Whatcha doing Prubs?"

"Looking for a map, any clue as to where the vampires mainly culminate during this time. Seeing as they have no stable kingdom it may be hard to track them."

Jake smiled, glad to be believed and glad to see the Princess's concern. He let Finn go, walking over to help the woman who was now throwing books left and right.

Normally she treated books with the highest care and respect.

But there was no time.

"Ah ha! Here it is. During this time of year Vampires have a festival of the blood moon. They will be in the Eerie Eastern Wood."

"Blood moon?"

Bubblegum nodded, "I can explain later." She took a side bag and slipped the book inside as well as various other items.

Finn was still unsure if he was going to end up the butt of a joke but decided it was worth the risk. This was his friend they were talking about and Bubblegum seemed so insistent in the need to find her.

It was he's hero duty to help, "Alright let me find her. It could get dangerous. Princess you wait here we'l-"

"No" The pink girl exclaimed, "I have to go too."

Jake clapped his hands together, "Great! No time to waste then. What time is it?"


	3. Dreams and Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

It had always fascinated Bubblegum to see Marceline sleep.

Body ridged

Skin cold as death

Breath nonexistent

The way the Vampire lived was so full of life. But to see her sleep, the fact still remained, it was most apparent.

She was dead… or undead.

This particular day, Marceline had decided to seek refuge in the Candy Kingdom Castle. Her cave had flooded, and this left the Vampire with a less then comfortable place to sleep.

Bubblegum had suggested she spend that time living with her. At least until it was safe to return home.

After all, she hardly minded the company. Marceline had already spent so many nights wrapped in her soft cotton candy stuffed comforter.

It had actually grown to the point the Princess was beginning to dislike sleeping alone. She needed to feel a presence with her, something to hold onto.

During one of their separations, Bubblegum had tried to fill that gap as best she could.

A stray cat, with fur of similar shade to Marceline's long locks. After much trouble catching the poor thing she decided to keep it with her as she worked and sleep that night.

It had not been the most well-mannered guest.

The cat had decided her papers, that held well observed notes, would be delightful to rip to pieces.

What about a more humanoid companion you ask?

Bubblegum would never just let someone, even if just for company. Not so soon.

She welcomed all and trusted no one.

That took time.

And time is what had cultivated what she now had with the Queen.

When had she grown so comfortable with the Marceline's company, so used to it that when it was gone she felt incomplete?

When the Vampire would return to her, and she always did. Her mind felt lighter.

And that was precisely why Bubblegum had been so productive today. Just knowing the vampire was sleeping the day away in her room was enough of a comfort.

It was late evening when Bubblegum retuned to her bedchamber.

The Vampire was still sleeping soundly as the Princess dressed for sleep and climbed into bed as well.

She shifted her legs under the covers to capture and interlock with the sleeping girl's own, pulling it near.

Marceline's eyes remained closed as a sleepy smile formed on her lips.

Bubblegum loved that smile. It was always mischievous and above all genuine.

"I hate to wake you."

A pink hand reached down feeling for a familiar gray one. She found it with ease, as it came to meet her, interlacing their fingers.

"I don't hating the way I'm being awoken."

Red eyes now open to the dimming light.

When day met night and night met day, that was their time.

Under the gaze of red eyes and the feel of their shared space Bubblegum whispered sweet words in her head.

Words she had not yet said aloud.

Her mind jumped into explanations. Infatuation, biological processes and so many more things were to blame.

No, blame wasn't really the right word.

But regardless of what word was used, within the dull light of her room of that particular day and moment.

The Princess opened her mouth, heart racing. Perhaps the time had come to give a 'simple explanation' for once and not over analyze what she was feeling.

Her heart won.

If it were anyone else, they would have surely already said, "I l-"

Perhaps it had been too much of a whisper.

Or maybe she hadn't really said anything at all.

Her words were cut off by a deep kiss, her bedmate taking full advantage of her open mouth.

"Bubblegum!"

Bubblegum? Marceline never called her that.

She groaned, eyes feeling heavier than they should.

"PB? Helloooo~"

Recognizing the voice, she sat up. The swift motion caused Finn to fall back onto his butt.

A dream of a memory.

She looked down to see her own two hands interlocked.

Wonderful.

"Yes Finn?" Bubblegum asked, praying to Glob she had not spoken out in her sleep.

From the looks of Finn's face, it was a possibility. He seemed hesitant to look in her direction in general. Then again it could have been her appearance.

She could only packed light and so her sleep attire was a lot less… modest then her usual nightgown.

"It's morning Princess."

They had camped out in the Erie Eastern Wood for two nights now in their search. And the wood had been sure to live up to its reputation.

One of the three was always on guard.

That's not entirely true.

Finn and Jake never let Bubblegum watch alone. She could handle the watch by herself, she knew, but decided it was best to go along with it.

It gave them a chance to talk, about the ancient history of the blood moon and other less pressing issues.

They were still no closer to finding the Vampire's meeting or saving Marceline.

During the day the forest was as calm and quiet as a library. At night it came alive with shrill cries and rogue winds rusting the trees, to mimic movement. Beasts could be heard howling at the large autumn moon.

If Bubblegum was correct the moon would be full tomorrow night, the night of the Vampire festival.

She knew of the science behind the blood moon, just not what it meant for vampires.

* * *

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right places?" Jake questioned the group, his voice bored by the monotonous walk thought the forest. There hadn't even been anything for them to fight for a day now.

Considering the query, Bubblegum replayed, "You know, you may be right."

"Ya!" Finn raised fist in agreement with his brother's idea.

"But where exactly?"

Finn lowered fist again, slowly.

There would be no time to answer this, as a strong wind blew the three off their feet and into a pile of rocks to their left.

It did not talk long for them to realize it was not simply the wind.

A thunderous roar came from the wind's direction and a large winged beast landed, causing a tremor in its impact with the earth.

"Dragon!?"

Finn and Jake quickly scrambled to their feet. Finn jumping on his brother's back as he began stretching toward the large creature. Expertly dodging the fairy blasts sent their way. It caused Jake to loop his body around the dragon, holding it fast.

Finn jumped off, landing on the enormous head below him. Screaming out as he swung his sword down upon scaly flesh.

This did not wound the monster one bit, only serving to infuriate him. It opened its wings, flinging both heroes away were they wouldn't be a bother.

Bubblegum in the meantime had been shifting though her backpack. She may have skimped on her night cloths but she would never leave behind her, "Ball Blambererbler!" She screamed the name to no one in particular.

With a press of a button, a tiny pall fell threw the air and hit the dragon. With a loud flash and bang, the predator was nowhere in site. Only strands of colored confetti fell from the sky.

Finn and Jake had been watching this stunned, mouths open in question at the display.

"Why did you not tell us you had mad dragon hunting skills?! We could have slept more!" Jake chided her.

Bubblegum giggled, as though nothing happened.

Finn, on the other hand, began to look passed where the dragon had been, "Hey guys, I think he was guarding something?"

Sure enough, there was a cave, large and menacing in appearance. Maybe the dragon had come out of it and surprised them? Dragons were well known for guarding things.

"Maybe we should check there? It would seem like a great place for vampires to hide during the day."

They walked in without a second thought. It was dark at first but they soon found an odd glow coming from further within.

Following the light, they were met with a fully lit hall. It appeared to go on for miles, lights on either side of the cavern walls focusing into a point in the distance.

"If this isn't vampires, there's still some creepy jazz going on."

Without warning, from above the travelers came a deep cracked voice, confirming for them what they both hoped and feared, "Oh it's vampires alright."

And with that, all light was extinguished.


	4. Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

* * *

"Finn? Jake?" The Princess called out into the dark. She backed into the cave wall, allowing herself what little protection she could from the mysterious stranger.

There was scuffling, the sound of a struggle.

Then nothing.

Her breath sounded loud in the dark.

Movement or maybe a trick of the dark, there had only been one voice, but it seemed as though there were many figures surrounding her.

Sliding down the wall, she made herself small, as though that would help.

She knew this was silly. He saw them, heard them and had the ability to see in the dark.

She could not maneuver to her bag for her weapon.

She was trapped.

The best thing to do, fight to the very end.

"What the plum did you do to Finn and Jake?!" A brave cry, magnified by the cave, making every hint of uncertainty visible.

She beside her ear, as cold as ice, a voice hiss, "They're fine."

The words not so believable and the deep chuckle that left his lips didn't make matters any better.

Angrily, Bubblegum swung an arm in the direction of the voice. It was caught in mid flight, not reaching the target. She could feel a large, rough, frozen hand hold her fist steady.

Taken aback she tried to wrench it away, to no avail.

"And Marceline?" She asked, not forgetting for a moment the real reason they had all come to such a horrible place.

The presence stayed, looming over the Princess. He seemed to be thinking about something, how best to kill her, she assumed.

"Tch" It was a noise of disappointed or maybe disbelief, he let go instantly.

But there was no time to re-attack. Bubblegum was lifted into the air and unceremoniously flung over his shoulder.

In the still darkness, he flew faster than Bubblegum realized vampires could. Eyes shut, trying not to let out any sound of fear.

With a sudden stop, she was dropped onto cold stone. It did not hurt from the distance she had fallen but it was obviously not a welcoming gesture.

"Look what I found." His voice was snide, like he had caught someone in a terrible lie.

Collecting herself enough Bubblegum rose to her knees.

The room was grand, hardly looking anything like the inside of a cave should. And she, the Candy Kingdom Princess, must have looked drastically out of place in the lavish setting. Her dress ripped and muddied from walking thought the forest and fighting various monsters. Hair oddly clumped, as though it had been chewed up in a few places.

Crown the only thing held high.

Overall, it was a terrible impression for a Princess to make.

Her eyes caught the edge of a lovely black dress. In the orange flames it seemed to reflect a deep red, to match glowing ruby eyes. The attire hung loose, draping over slender shoulders. Long sleeves turned to pools on the ground.

Behind, a throne that looked to be made of bones was fashioned into something grand.

The woman had the most refined regal aura about her, powerful. Her beautiful features adding to the scene making it absolutely breathtaking, something untouchable.

A silver crown that was set across her forehead in a strait line. A single rectangular gem fashioned in the center.

It took a while for the Bubblegum girl to realize who she was appraising, seeing in a new light.

"Marceline?"

The girl in question did not move. She did not react in the slightest.

Keila, stood to the side, surprised to see the Bubblegum Princess again. They did not know each other well aside from one certain tour across Ooo, to which the pink girl had taken on the role of band manager.

She looked back and forth between the two. Not knowing how to react, floating to the man who had 'escorted' Bubblegum in, "Terence, if you're here, who's guarding the entrance?"

"Oh Crap!" He flew out, followed shortly after by Keila, leaving Marceline noticeably more relaxed. She stepped down to help the girl up, the gesture was kind, but her words did not hold the same warmth, "What part of 'I don't want to see you again' didn't you understand exactly?"

"I though you were taken to be killed!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"I was taken to kill, more like." The vampire muttered under her breath. The words were cold, with no feeling. There couldn't have been. If there was feeling, she would have gone made centuries ago. "And what do I owe the pleasure of entertaining the Candy Kingdom Princess?"

Marceline seemed just fine, the whole trip now seemed very silly. However there something off, the vampire never seemed interested in ruling, she never talked much on the subject, "Well, I came to… um, make sure you were okay."

"I'm more than safe, as you can see. Nothing I couldn't handle." She explained, "Besides you should be more worried for your safety here."

"They didn't hurt me, really." Bubblegum noted.

"They couldn't, though I'm sure they wanted too. Normally vampires don't fraternize with their prey, sort of like a 'don't play with your food type deal'. It probably bothered them to see you more than alive." There was still so much Bubblegum didn't know about vampires. Marceline explained as best she could.

But one thing did not add up, "Well if they hate it so much, they could have done it. What was stopping them?"

"Me." It was simply put, in such a way Bubblegum could not find a way to continue.

Till, with a gasp, "Finn and Jake, are they okay?!"

"They came too?"

Bubblegum nodded vigorously, worried for her friends.

"They will be fine, during the blood moon vampires 'fast'. They will not be killed for at least a few hours. And if I know them at all, Finn is perfectly fine and Jake is probably terrified out of his gourd." She spoke of these things as though it was nothing at all.

"Vampire customs must seem strange to you." Marceline mentioned, upon seeing the pink girl's facial expressions change, "Everything is really determined on the current ruler. Keila brought me back to fix things up a bit."

Jake had never met Keila and had most likely gotten the wrong impression. Both could be dark tricksters and with Jake's sanguivoriphobia his impression of her was sure not to fade so quickly.

"My people love me, as yours do." As a side, Marceline mentally added, 'and I don't have to coddle them for it to be this way.'

"I see."

They look at one another.

"I was honestly hoping to never see you again." Marceline confessed, "Why would you come all this way?"

The reason was useless at this point. After all, she had missed her chance, "It's meaningless now."

"Nothings meaningless."

Perhaps not.

Bubblegum's hobby was secretly rationalizing her actions. After all, what did she have to loose that she hadn't already lost?

It was a motion, one that seemed unfitting for Bubblegum. But she wasn't taught how to act within this sort of situation. And so, she simply followed social etiquette.

Kneeled down before the Queen on one knee, she took a slender pale hand, kissing it softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Dear Queen, I must humbly apologies. I … I wish to court you properly."

"Why the sudden change. You don't date." It was a statement. Meant to bring up an obvious problem she saw with Bubblegum's sudden 'proposal of courtship'.

"Well, I've never loved anyone as I do you."

This should have surprised Marceline, it was something she waited to hear, hoped to hear.

But when it had finally come, she realized.

She had known this all along, granted it was nice to hear aloud, but she had known.

"Are you sure?" The look in Bubblegum's eyes was steady. She would never say something she was unsure of, this Marceline knew. Every word was well thought-out and backed by feelings that had been there from the start.

She nodded, within doing so finding the face that mirrored her own pull forward.

"Oh!" An exclamation broke the spell and they turned to see Keila walk slowly backwards out of the room, comically. "My bad, I'll comeback."

"Kei, get back in here." Marceline rolled her eyes.

She floated back in, "Just wanted to let you know preparations for Blood Moon Festival are ready. And change of cloths for the Misses." Nodding her head to Bubblegum, "You look like shit."

"You're too kind." The Princess said sarcastically, knowing full well Keila was just playing around.

"I'll make sure Finn and Jake are set free too." Marceline began, thinking aloud. She turned to the Pink girl. "Let's do that now actually, before we forget."

She held out a hand that found its way perfectly into another's.

There were a great many things that were soon to come.

The letter Bubblegum had received before the journey begged to be shared with the Vampire Queen. It was a letter that would change things for them both.

But somehow change didn't matter.

After all, they had both gone through so much already and it had always seemed to end.

With them both in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so rushed. Might continue this is the future but this a good place to leave off for a while. There's a lot of drama going on right now and it's makes writing hard at the moment.

Thank you for reading up until this point!


	5. Lock and Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

There was a shear veil that covered the 5 walked as they walked though the dark cave passage. The figurative veil distorted them, the vampires seeing something much different than what was their reality.

With Marceline's normal fun loving presence, it was easy to forget how truly terrifying most vampires could be.

How had she even become the queen?

Death.

But aside from that, how can she continue to maintain her rule and stay as unspoiled as she is?

That is what Bubblegum had always wondered and now she was certain the answer lie in the Queen's method of leadership, strict and strong, merciless to those who disobeyed her.

It was a side of Marceline she, Finn and Jake had never seen. At least not to this extent, the bitter truth of what she was meant to do. Maybe that was why she had never shown this side to them.

It was terrifying but at the same time Bubblegum was happy to see more of Marceline's world. She looked around to her friends.

Keila had been kind enough, and Finn already seemed to enjoy her company. Jake, ever wary, followed his brother taking great care not to put to much trust in this new vampire.

Even dressed in the lovely dark velvets Keila had brought for Bubblegum to wear. Most of the vampires gave looks of disgusted, as though they were glancing at a pile walking leftovers.

So much for diplomatic immunity, not even the crown acted as a buffer.

Very soon it would not.

"They will not hurt you." Marceline verbally reassured in a strong whisper. She walked passed the other vampires, not bothering to even glance their way. Her head was held high and she made sure not to waver.

"Even if you say that, how can you be so sure? After all there are so many and you couldn't …"

"Trust me?"

And she did. Marceline was possibly becoming the only thing she would trust without proof. The closest thing in her life to what others call magic.

The way had become more and more isolated by the time they reached their destination. Marceline opened the door and everyone followed her inside\.

Then as if the threshold had some sort of magical property. Something changed.

In an instant Jake was running from Keila, who was purely floating after him. Finn took it upon himself to join his new friend and with the most horrifying roar he could muster he joined the chase.

Out of the eyes of her people, Marceline fell into herself, laughing at the scene.

Jake backed himself into a wall as Keila approached, "Blood Moon's almost over. You know what that means."

Jake could feel the blood pump in his ears as the vampire turned to his brother and best bud, taking what appeared to be a bite from the human's neck.

It would have been a very convincing performance from the two if Finn wasn't such a bad actor. With an arm raised to his forehead, "Oh no- I have been bitten…goodbye world." He dropped to the floor melodramatically, twitching a few times for good measure.

Jake now had his arms crossed. He wasn't going to fall for this gripagrap.

Marceline felt a tug on her hand, drawing her attention away from the show.

"We have to talk."

"Oh, well that's never a good start to a conversation."

They had had the infamous 'we need to talk' a few times in the past.

This was not that.

But it wasn't going to be a light discussion either. Bubblegum opened her mouth to speak.

"Ugh, guys, stop with the eyes." Keila had turned to look over at them, misreading there intimacy.

Finn slowly got up from the floor, "What's going on?" Feeling the tension and realizing there was something he did not yet know, he asked again worried, "What's up Bub?"

"It's about the letter you delivered to me Finn."

Now it was Marceline's time to be confused, "What letter?"

Finn spoke up, glad he knew the answer to something, "We got it from-"

"-a demon!" Jake spoke out, unsure of that information was truly best said by the young boy.

"Oh?"

"It doesn't matter who right now. The point is. The enchiridion seems to have returned to Mount Cragdor." Bubblegum explained.

Marceline scrunched her nose at the name, "That vile book again."

"Wait, I thought it was destroyed … that one time." His voice became quiet, not wanting to remember 'that time'.

Bubblegum nodded, "You did destroy it. But that book was a gate, one that can never be closed. And so it has only changed shape."

"But if it's at Mount Cragdor everything should be fine." Jake noted, "It's safe there."

Bubblegum took off her crown, giving it a sad and nostalgic look, "This used to be part of a safety system, the last key to the books power. And most importantly a block against the Lich's influence."

It all became clear.

"This and the others are worthless. For with a different lock there is a different key."

Everyone began to discuss at once.

"Well we have to find this new key before the Lich does then!"

"Where do we even start?"

Marceline shook her head, "More like when. The festival is tonight and I** have** to be here."

"You guys should join in." Keila invited, as aside.

Finn became excited, "Can we?"

"Heck ya, you too Bubblegum."

"That may not be a good idea." She seemed to be much less accepted then Finn and Jake were and even though Marceline has assured her she would be fine, "I can stay here and figure out a plan for us to start."

"Alight. I guess we'll stay here tonight. Finn and Jake I'll show you to a room you can use to get ready." Keila motioned for them to follow.

Marceline watch them go.

Bubblegum continued to look down at the crown in her hands, something that had held so much weight, not physical.

"Does it feel lighter?" Marceline asked kindly.

Bubblegum looked toward the Queen smiling kindly, "What about you, does it feel heavy?" There positions had somehow changed.

"Everyone has responsibility. You just can't let it rule you."

That would no longer happen.

She knew it wouldn't because there was no other option.

Trying to lighten the mood and genuinely interested, the vampire asked, smiling toothily, "Now that were alone, I must ask, how do you plan to court me?

"You wicked little thing~"

* * *

A/N: I will be away for a month and then conventions and then school. But will slowly be updating. This was just a taste of what's to come ^_^.


	6. Door Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to move the story on a bit before the trip.

Who else is ready for 'Sky Witch'?

* * *

Everyone had left for the festivities. Bubblegum had been sad to see Marceline leave. She felt the residue of guilt for what had recently transpired between them.

The Princess had attended so many parties she wasn't necessarily sad to be missing this one, though it would have been interesting to see. After everything was over she would make sure to learn more about Marceline's post and the many vampires she led.

After all, she reminded herself, the letter held more than a warning of the Lich.

Marceline had informed her before leaving that the books in the room would most likely not be any help to them, but she as welcome to try. The Queen made sure to mention that it would be a better use of her time to rest when she could.

And though her muscles fell relaxed in the soft bed Bubblegum knew she would not be able to truly rest unless she, at the very least, tried to find a lead.

With a sigh she rose from the bed.

Though this was not Marceline's home, the room had the feel of her. In the unfamiliar setting there was an unexplainable comfort. It allowed Bubblegum to walk freely.

There was a small bookshelf in the corner.

Small.

Such a variable word.

To someone who had visited Turtle Princess's library this was small. Really it was a modest size collection.

Interlacing her fingers she stretched her arms forward, stretching, "Time to get to work."

* * *

_Knock Knock_

The sound that came from the door was gentle. Normally Bubblegum would have missed it entirely but she had been between books.

"Yes?" She called out hesitantly.

"It's me PB, can I come in?"

It was Finn.

"Of course you may." She said, not bothering to get up, picking up another book instead.

Finn walked in looking very dapper. Much different and darker than anything he would usually wear.

"Dude, these vampires sure know how to party." He said walking over to her, with happy steps that looked more like skips then steps.

"They do, do they?"

"Heck ya. So hey, just came to check on you." He had actually been asked to check on her, but was glad to honor the request. For he had something he wished to talk about with the Candy Princess, and there would be no better time than this.

"That's sweet of you. Wish I had better news, it seems as though there is absolutely nothing in these books that could help us. No surprise. It feels like there's something we're missing." Frustrated, she began rubbing between her eyes with a hand.

The dim light was enough to read by. However years of reading in the dark had made her eyes week and she often wore glasses to lessen the strain.

"Bubblegum?"

"Yes, Finn"

"I'm not a child anymore, you know." Bubblegum stopped, not liking where this conversation seemed to be going. Finn continued, "That being said, I don't think it's fair for everyone to feel like they have to keep certain… things from me."

"Like what?" Bubblegum cautiously asked.

"Like about you and … well… the person you're sleeping with."

The book she held feel out her hand. Shocked, she turned to face the young hero only to find the most neutral expression on his face. Bubblegum picked it up, embarrassed, mentally chiding herself. The boy had surly not mean those words in the way she had taken them.

In truth, he would not be wrong.

Clearing her throat, "It's not as though the topic was being avoided just for you Finn. It's a long story that starts from before you were even born."

"Do you love her?" The question was genuine in tone and it felt as though he was actually asking something much simpler. 'Are you happy?'

"Yes."

Finn seemed satisfied with the strong answer.

Bubblegum felt giddy speaking so frankly on the topic, "When did you realize?"

"I didn't. Not until now, but I had a small suspicions." He sat down by her, turning his attention to look at various book covers.

"Oh?" She pressed him to continue.

"Ya, remember when I tried to call you Bonnibel that one time." He laughed a little at the memory, "You told me off, big time."

"Hm." The pink woman hummed, remembering.

"And when the Door Lord took our things, yours was her shirt."

During one of their many quarrels this had happened, and her lie about wearing the shirt always had caused yet another. But that was not why Bubblegum's face fell. Something else Finn had said had caused her to think.

The door incident.

Lock on a door.

A key.

The Door Lord.

"Finn! You may have got it!"

"Got what?"

Bubblegum got up and began to pace the floor, "The Door Lord carries around the keys to every 'door' that has ever and will ever exist. The new lock on the Enchiridion can act as a door to a different detention. So …"

"He might have it!" Finn finished.

"Precisely!"

Finn jumped up, unable to contain himself. "I have to let everyone know!" He ran to the door leave the Princess behind, smiling at his antics.

As soon as he had left, the door opened again. Finn had retuned, "Oh, I forgot. Marcy told me to tell you she knows you're not resting and won't listen to her even if she tells you to. Just don't work too hard."

* * *

A/N: How does one lure out a Door Lord?


	7. Cosmic Dreams and Stakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Sorry this took so long and it's so short, getting ready for 2 cons and classes. The summer went by WAY too fast.

* * *

"Bonni!"

Bubblegum opened her eyes, looking up to see haunted red eyes looking back at her.

"What?" Startled by the awakening and Marceline's terrified face, after all she wasn't afraid of much.

No words were spoken for some time and Bubblegum finally raised her arms pulling the other girl down to meet her in an embrace.

"Did you eat tomatoes again?"

"No." Marceline defended, burying her face into pink arms as though the action would erase the dream from her mind. _Tomatoes don't cause 'Cosmic Owl Dreams'. _She thought to herself.

How vivid the dream had been. Even if such prophetic dreams were often encoded, Marceline was no longer so sure the coming adventure would be as easy as it seemed.

"What happened in the dream?" Bubblegum asked, breathing in deeply and letting out the lost unladylike yawn.

Marceline looked up, smiling at how completely adorable and ridiculous the Princess looked as she tried to catch herself, "Can't remember much about it anymore. Now that you mention it, maybe there were some tomatoes."

Satisfied with the answer, Bubblegum's sleep filled mind drifted, "Marcy, when this whole Door Lord thing is over can you teach me more about the Nightosphere and Vampires."

"Of course." Was the answer that was received aloud. But under it all the vampire had her own questions.

_Why would you want to know more about that? Why bring it up now? You never seemed interested in the past. _

_That letter Finn mentioned … was there anything else?_

* * *

Inside Finn and Jake's room, Finn lazily opened his eyes. Though sleep he could have sward he heard something.

Someone calling out.

It was dark in the room. Without the light from the outside it was hard to tell just how early or late it actually was.

"Jake, did you say anything?"

"No, man."

Finn got up, looking to where his brother's voice was coming from. Suddenly a light blinded him.

The flashlight allowed Finn to see, "What are you doing down there?"

Jake was currently huddled up in a fortlike structure he made under the bed. No matter how much he denied it, Jake was still terrified of vampires.

"Dude."

"Ya, Finn?"

"Where did you get that stake … and in a vampire cave?"


	8. Suffocating

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

"We've been walking foreeeeever." Finn complained, frustrated, holding out the 'e' for a good dramatic effect.

Not that his feelings needed it. No, they were being received just fine.

By everyone except Marceline that is.

No matter how old Finn got, no matter how mature he had become, every once and a while he would slip into childish manors of behavior.

Jake knew his brother well enough to just let it pass, as it would. And the Princess of Candy dealt with such outbursts from her citizens on a daily basis.

But Marceline, she had lived though far worse to hear Finn complain about such walk.

Hand tightening in irritation around her beloved bass's neck, she mentally imagined it was the young boy's.

Bubblegum frowned. She had been keeping an eye on Marceline most of the morning. And though it was hard to tell under the layers of sun protection, she could sense something was amiss.

"Marcy. Is there something wrong?" Bubblegum whispered. Not that Finn and Jake were paying much attention as they walked on only a few yards ahead.

The vampire pulled herself back from her thoughts.

This was all because of that stupid dream. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was something she didn't yet understand. And that uncertainty bothered her.

When the undead woman did not answer, Bubblegum decided.

"Finn. Jake." She called out.

The two turned to look at her. "What's up, Prub?" Finn asked in a slightly more chipper voice.

"Marceline's feeling faint from the heat and probably needs to drink some red." Bubblegum pointed to a shaded area they had just passed. "She can rest there and I'll look for some red. You boys keep up the search."

"Roger." Jake saluted, taking the mission in his own hands. Finn was pushed forward and the two became lost in their conversation again.

Marceline landed on the grounds next to the Princess who began to lead her to the indented rock formation. "I ate… you know I ate."

Bubblegum smiled, of course, "I know that but they don't."

Marceline, now protected from the suns glare, took off her hooded shroud. She tried to smile but could feel it come out all wrong.

"Talk missy." Bubblegum knew.

Of course there was no hiding this. When had she ever thought there could be a chance?

After all, when Bonnibel Bubblegum wanted to find something, she could and would.

"Is there-" Marceline began, before taking a moment to consider. "No, never mind."

"Tell me." The words taking a harsh tone for someone begging, Bubblegum hated when people didn't finish their thought. And frankly, if something was bothering Marceline this much, she wanted to know what it was and help her.

They were on too much of an important mission to have this wait.

"Is there something you're keeping from me?"

The words fell on the Princess's ears, turning into what felt like chains, making it hard for her to breathe.

Even so, it had to be said. The words that were now captured in those chains, she wanted them free.

"I'm too old-" Was all she could manage.

Marceline was lost, "What?"

So Bubblegum continued, feeling herself falter, "and.. and I can't stay a princess forever."

"Guys guys guys!" Finn suddenly called as he ran toward them.

Before Marceline could snap at him for the interruption, Bubblegum spoke. "What is it, Finn?"

"We found the Door Lord's Door. It's not even that far." The younger boy was excited. "Jake is there now to make sure he doesn't escape" Finn motioned for the two to follow, and they did.

The walk was and as promised the path was short. Even so, the silence as they walked made the time seem to crawl by.

"Here." Finn announced.

A pair of red and blue eyes looked up toward a familiar door.

It was all too familiar, except for the inscription.

Marceline listened as Jake read it aloud.

"You have sung a song so loud and true, so speak the words long since due."


	9. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. There is absolutely no good excuse for it aside from life and laziness.

Roughly 2-3 chapters more (not including this one).

* * *

Dreams always make sense. In the moment that is.

And so, for Marceline to see Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum dancing with her father, the Lord of Evil, it did not even cross her mind that something was amiss.

And even though it was not a strange site to her, she could not help but stare. After all, the Candy Princess looked absolutely beautiful, with a bewitching smile as she followed the music gracefully.

But the music stopped and so did the dance.

Marceline walked forward to meet them but found that no matter how close she came, they always seemed farther off.

Again, somehow, this did not seem strange.

For as long as she could see the Princess unharmed and happy, that was enough.

She watched her father pull something from the breast pocket of his suit, a letter to be exact.

The smile on pink lips fell as she looked down at it.

Marceline could see her father's lips move; however, the sound never reached her ears.

As she read, Bubblegum's face began to twist, a thumb coming to her lips.

Marceline could see her old man smile. It was a bitterly wicked smile, the only kind he had truly mastered in his long life.

Uneasy, Marceline tried yet again to reach them. In vain, for her leg was pulled back from under her and she landed hard on the ground. Looking back at what had caused the restriction, her eyes were met by a cold yet beautiful shackle.

Suddenly a voice, the only one Marceline had been able to hear, spoke out, "Princess, dear child. We have a tie, you and I. You think you could escape my influence when Billy could not?"

It was not her Hunson's, Bubblegum's or even her own voice. It was a voice that was the bases of all nightmares, primal and pure in its evil.

Without warning, pink skin turned a sick shade of gray and Bubblegum's head hung limp, crown sliding off her head with ease.

"Bonnibel!" Marceline called out.

As though the name had caused something to go rancid, sweet turned sour.

From seemingly nowhere Bubblegum pulled a short blade, aiming it expertly at the Lord of Evil. He did not seem to flinch and nor did Bubblegum's cold gaze.

But Marceline noticed her pink-turned-gray arm began to waver. Through eyes cold and dead, tears flowed, a reminder that she still had some fight.

"You could always escape." Hunson finally spoke. "There's nothing keeping you."

At the words of her father, Marceline's stomach twisted. The uneasy feeling was realized when the blade was swiftly turned around by her love's own hands, hitting its new target perfectly.

The 'coo' of an owl announced to Marceline that this was but a dream and at the same time dreadfully proved its validity.

"Bonni?!"

* * *

Marceline looked over at Bubblegum, dream still so vivid in her mind. Seeing the pink woman shift uneasily at the words on the door read aloud-

"You have sung a song so loud and true, so speak the words long since due."

-made the Vampire even more certain there was something horribly wrong.

"That seems easy enough." Finn commented.

"Ya, but it could be any of us." Jake wasted no time taking control of the situation, "So who's hiding something, huh?"

And as to be expected, no one raised their hand.

Finn shook his head, "Dude, no one is just going to admit something like that."

"Ah ha!" Jake exclaimed, pointing at his brother, "That's just what someone hiding something would say."

Finn flushed, unsure, "Well I do have something to say … but I wouldn't call it 'long since due."

"Worth a try anyway." Jake shrugged, dropping to 'cop' act, bored with it already.

Bubblegum's voice cracked, "Um."

But that was all it took to have all eyes on her. The uncharacteristic shyness of her tone attracting looks of confusion from her 'hero' and his brother.

"I have been keeping something from all of you." Her eyes met Marceline's, and in a heartfelt whisper she added, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: What could it be that she has to say?! *fake gasp* :D

And don't worry this will have a happy ending.

I will try and update soon (sometime this week).

And as always, thank you for reading~


	10. Deals and Propositions

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

Blue eyes met with expectant red ones for a fleeting moment. That was all it took for Bubblegum to become focused and sure.

With a deep breath and one last look to her friends, she spoke, "A long time ago, I made a deal with the Lich."

And all was quiet, including the door.

No one had quite processed the words just yet. Jake had his mouth open and Finn shared a similar expression. Marceline's face hadn't changed and the Princess had no clue whether to take that as a good or bad sign.

In actuality the vampire had already understood the Lich had some role to play, and had assumed whenever he was involved in could never be good.

"What did you… um, wish for?" Finn asked cautiously.

"To live forever. That is, if not killed." The Princess did not hesitate but began to elaborate quickly, "He asked for nothing in return but warned of 'side effects'. It was a small price to pay at the time for what I had believed the benefits would be."

"What were the side effects?" Marceline finally spoke, her words nonjudgmental, genuinely interested or was it worried.

"I can see him. Mostly in others, those who have also had their 'wishes' granted. And the second is not so pleasant. If it were not for my gem, that last barrier, I would have been taken over by him long ago." Bubblegum reflected on how stupid she had been in her youth, a long 800 years ago, "Of course there would be some price, there always is. Nothing comes from nothing, matter never created or destroyed, … its simple science."

"No wonder that crown was so important to you." Jake observed, shaking his head as some of the pieces still began to fall into place. "This whole trip now that I think about it."

Bubblegum nodded, "Without it, I'm just a candy person who made a deal with the most evil person in Ooo. And now that the situation has changed with the Enchiridion, he can come and claim me." And with a horrible afterthought, "I can end up like Billy."

Somewhere along the way the voice became shaky again. The rush of her confession was fading, allowing the fear that was hidden underneath to peak through.

"NO!" Finn spoke out, "We'll help you whatever it is and whenever, you know that." His voice soothed.

Like a balloon built up with pressure that had just let all its air go, the princess too felt week and lowered herself to sit on the dirt ground before her own body gave up underneath her.

Finn felt the urge to go toward Bubblegum but stood where he was as he saw Marceline move in much faster to her side. And something in the back of his mind told him he did not have to worry about the Princess before him.

She had another 'hero' protecting her for now.

With a arm on yellow shoulders, Finn put lead his elder brother away from the scene. The teen caught Marceline's eyes and for a second he couldn't help but smile at the red gaze that met him.

After all, Marceline was still unaware Finn knew the situation. But in his action and smile she was beginning to realize the possibility he did. And not only that, _when had he matured?_ She thought.

The two brothers left them be, discussing with each other what else it could be, the secret that would make the final door open.

Bubblegum did not seem to be fairing any better than before and the Vampire had a hunch, perhaps, "That's not all, is it?"

The pink woman shook her head, eyes downcast. In a comforting gesture Marceline picked her chin up with a cold hand. Somehow she never liked to see Bubblegum looking down. It did not suite her.

Though her face was raised to meet Marceline's own evenly, her eyes actively avoided the other's as she spoke, "Hunson proposed to me … another alternative."

"Dad did?" This shouldn't have surprised her. After all, the dream, she did not want to think of the contents.

Bubblegum eyes finally glanced to look at Marceline, the vampire was now the one with eyes and mind elsewhere.

She hurried to explain, realizing how the last few minutes in front of this door had probably changed all of her closest loved ones opinions of her, "He said, if I could persuade you to … kill him he would promise the Candy Kingdom and myself protection. The kind of protection only the Nightosphere, a land outside of Ooo, could bring. Even aside from protection from the Lich. You see I've gotten too old, and well, I cannot stay a princess forever. It would put the kingdom in all sorts of jeopardy for me to stay as I am now without-".

Marceline had only been half paying attention to the rushed words, "But If I killed him, I would be the one ruling the Nightoshere." Midnight hair fluttering about as the vampire shook her head, "He can't make promises like that."

"I know." Bubblegum agreed, "And I know you don't want to do hurt him or take his kingdom by proxy either."

Their eyes finally found each other again, red refocused on cool blue, as they always tended to do.

"So I couldn't accept such a personal offer."

Something donned on Marceline, but she needed to clarify, "But then, wouldn't such protection for your Kingdom have to come in the form of-"

"-an arranged marriage." Bubblegum finished without hesitation.

"What."

The response held nothing. It was flat and dry. It made the princess uneasy.

This.

This conversation is what she had been most worried about.

"Please don't get the wrong idea." Quickly correcting, "I mean, I would want to marry you. Just not like …this."

Marceline was still silent, her eyes wandering between Bubblegum's own, as though one overflowing pool would tell her something different than the other.

"It happen right after you 'left' for the blood moon and I didn't want you to think that I went searching for you just because … I mean, really I-"

But it was too late. Marceline had already made her conclusion.

The motion was swift and caused Bubblegum's eyes to close under the impact-

-of a pair of lips meshing with her own.

Though it had all happened in an instant to motion was gentle. It's funny how sometimes the most tender things are the ones that leave the biggest mark on us.

"You really are bad at this courting business aren't you." The statement was playful, catching the still shocked Princess off guard.

"Huh?"

"That's not how you ask for someone's hand."

* * *

A/N: Truth time! I had no idea where this was headed until a few days ago :P

And it's not over just yet (they still have to get that key).

Thanks for reading~


	11. Safe and Sound

Disclamer: I do not own Adventure Time

* * *

"But-" It was a week protest, one meant to be overthrown.

"I do."

With a quick inhale to remind her she was indeed awake, Bubblegum lunged at the figure before her.

Though it all, neither of the two notices that the doors, the primary goal had opened long ago.

Finn and Jake however, who were not too far off, saw the light and ran over. Their happy shouts redirected the two woman's attention.

"What did you say?!" Finn said, happy smiling.

Jake did not wait before mutating into a friendly giant. Picking up his brother and friends, taking them swiftly inside the door, afraid it might shut again.

"Not sure." Marceline replied. She was truly unsure of what specifically had caused the door to open.

The three jumped off of Jake's back as he returned to his normal size inside a familiar room.

"Mm!" The Door Lord fell off the set of drawers he had been climbing.

"Ooo." Jake winced, "That's gotta hurt."

"Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm" Was the response.

Though they could not understand, they assumed the yellow creature was scolding them. Or perhaps asking why they chose to bother him when he had done nothing wrong.

…Really, there was no way to know.

"How do we communicate with this thing?" Marceline asked.

The Door Lord crossed his arms, waiting. Not looking too pleased with being called a 'thing' either.

Bubblegum wasted no time, stepping forward to draw his attention, "Please. You are the deeper of doors and locks. For the common good, will you allow us access to your key?"

"Mmmmm!" He seemed offended by the mere thought of just giving his item away, even if the result of not doing so could potentially cause negative consequences for him.

"Please, think of-"

The creature gave a concrete "M!" for good measure.

Finn, desperately tried, "Is there anything we can do to make you reconsider?"

"Mmmmm~" The Lord rubbed his chin, interested.

Finally with a slender finger, he pointed forward.

"What does he want?" Bubblegum asked, completely aware of what he was after.

"Mmmmmm" With a jump down on grasshopper like legs, snatching his prize before jumping back up on one of the many shelves.

"Hey!" The Princess called out. Marceline growled beside her at the Door Lord's action. "I need that…" Bubblegum continued, but her voice tapered off as she realized, she did not.

"Mmm." The Door Lord, placed the brilliant metallic ring on his head. It was a bit too small for him but that did not seem to bother him.

"Looking good man!" Jake called out.

"Soooo" Finn pressed, wondering if they had finally given him reason enough to help.

Feeling more than satisfied with the trade, the yellow being unclasped one of the many** many** keys from his chain, throwing it at their feet.

Relief washed over Bubblegum, "Thank you." Picking the item up without a second thought.

The Door Lord simply nodded, distractedly, a long lanky hand shooed them off in the process.

The group looked between each other, swiftly making an exit before the Lord changed his mind.

The moment they exited the door, it disappeared. They looked back at the empty space they had come.

But the disappearance of the door was no matter, the key was still with them.

Safe and sound, that is what they all were.

No-

"So." Finn asked, as they all celebrated success, trying to catch their breath. "You gotta tell me what happened with that door."

-right how, at least for a while, they were more then fine.

* * *

A/N: I think it will be concluded here, for now. Sorry for the short chapter.

After all, this section of the story is pretty much over. May be picked up in a new story. Anyone up for a trilogy?

Thank you for reading up to this point :)


End file.
